1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an accessory that can be mounted on a boat tower or tow pylon, and more particularly to an accessory mountable on a boat tower to track the position of a person being towed by the boat.
2. Prior Art
To enhance the experience of a water skier, water boarder, or water rafter being towed behind a boat it is common to attach the tether to a tower that has been constructed to extend above the boat. Typically, these towers extend 3 to 10 feet about the boat bow and have the tether attached to a post or fixed ring positioned at or near the top of the tower. Examples of such towers are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,788,133, 6,575,112, 6,997,131, and 7,299,761, as well as in U.S. Published Patent Application Nos. 2008/0289561, 2004/0159278 and 2002/0046690.
It is also well known that one can affix lights, audio speakers and other accessories to the boat towers to help guide the boat at dusk or night, as well as to enhance the boating experience when not towing persons. An example of such use is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,017,509 and 7,007,904, as well as in U.S. Published Patent Application Nos. 2008/0049958, 2007/0062992, and 2006/0037527.
However, there remain several problems that current towing assemblies do not address. One is the ability of the person being towed having a heightened experience by being able to clearly hear music while being towed. Another is the ability of the driver who must face forward to steer the boat to know where the towed person is positioned behind the boat. In competitive or pleasure performances this can result in the boat being steered to sharply veer in the direction of the towed person resulting in slacking of the tether and slowing of the speed of the towed person. When this occurs the towed person may not be able to successfully launch from a ramp or perform other water tricks. Another problem is communication between the boat driver and the towed person. Still another problem is coordinating the timing between the boat driver and towed person when steering or accelerating the boat. Yet another problem is highlighting the towed person at dusk or at night. Still further, problems occur when the tow boat is used as the lighting and sound center when the boat is docked.